


Let's Not Fall In Love

by butterflies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, I'm sorry this is trash, M/M, a lil bit of heartbreaking tho
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflies/pseuds/butterflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andai kau dan aku tidak terjalin cerita yang sama; andai kau dan aku tak pernah jatuh cinta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi | Semua tokoh yang saya pakai di sini bukan milik saya, saya hanya coba 'memainkannya'.  
> Tidak ada keuntungan komersil apapun yang saya dapatkan dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Pure dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata.  
> Judul fanfiksi diambil dari judul lagu BIGBANG.

Midorima Shintarou, bertubuh tinggi, tegap, dan atletis.  Tingginya 190 sentimeter lebih, dengan bahu dan dada yang bidang, serta betis yang terlihat kuat.  Sepintas, dia nampak seperti atlet basket, namun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.  Dia hanyalah seorang yang sedang bertanya-tanya mengenai tujuan hidupnya.  Karena secara kasar, dia meyakini dirinya tidak memiliki masa depan cerah seperti yang dulu sering diumbar-umbarkannya pada teman-temannya.

“Kelak aku akan menjadi seorang dokter, lihat saja,” katanya, sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot ke bawah.

Dia kini tinggal di sebuah apartemen—ukuran studio, satu ruangan seluas 6x6 meter dengan desain super minimalis.  Yang membuatnya menjadi sedikit elegan hanyalah sebuah lukisan yang digantung di sisi dekat pintu—lukisan abstrak grayscale hitam-putih berbentuk lingkaran menyerupai gerhana matahari.  Ia sendiri membeli lukisan itu karena diobral, dan ia sama sekali tidak berkeinginan mengetahui filosofinya.  Meski menyukai seni, Midorima tidak cukup tertarik pada seni grafis.  Ia hanya suka mendengarkan musik klasik dan mengoleksi beberapa piringan hitam sejak jaman SMP.

Meski ruangan tersebut dinilai cukup kecil di mata orang-orang yang terbiasa menjadikan ruangan seukuran 6x6 meter untuk ruangan kamarnya sendiri, Midorima terbukti dapat mengatur barang-barangnya dengan sangat baik dan terorganisir.  Di sebelah pintu masuk, ditaruh rak sepatu yang terdiri dari tiga pasang sepatu—satu pasang sandal rumah, satu pasang sepatu resmi yang dipakai untuk keperluan formal seperti menghadiri pesta senator, melamar pekerjaan, dan lain sebagainya, sementara satu pasang lagi adalah sepatu kets bermerek Nike Air Force 1 Wheat pemberian temannya di ulangtahunnya tiga tahun yang lalu.  Itu adalah sepatu paling mahal yang pernah Midorima miliki.  Ia memang bukan berasal dari keluarga pengusaha, tetapi tidak bisa dibilang melarat juga.  Intinya, ia bisa saja pergi sekolah ke fakultas kedokteran kalau ia mau, tetapi sayangnya Midorima memilih untuk meniti karir kalau tidak menjadi karyawan biasa, ia mau mengejar cita-cita alternatifnya dulu sejak kecil selain menjadi dokter hebat; seorang pianis yang tersohor.

Hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari rak sepatu, berdiri dengan cukup kokoh rak buku di bagian sudut ruangan.  Rak tersebut memiliki tinggi sekitar 100 sentimeter dan lebar 50 sentimeter, berwarna hitam dan bebas dari debu, berisi buku-buku Midorima, entah itu kamus, ensiklopedia, novel, atau buku-buku musik dan beberapa buku kedokteran.  Di bagian atas rak buku, terdapat beberapa sheet musik.  Midorima pernah mencoba mengomposisi instrumental berdurasi dua menitan dan menerjemahkannya ke dalam bentuk not balok, tetapi tidak selesai karena ia keburu pindah ke apartemennya sekarang ini.  Ia hanya sengaja membawanya kalau-kalau temannya yang orang kaya itu datang berkunjung ke apartemen.  Dia juga seorang penyuka musik, bedanya dia lebih akrab dengan biola.

Di sebelah rak buku, terdapat meja kecil yang di atasnya terletak sebuah telepon kabel.  Kemudian tidak jauh dari situ, ada kulkas kecil.  Di seberangnya, terdapat semacam papan triplek menyerupai bilik yang menutupi ranjang tempat Midorima berbaring mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang semampai.  Di sebelah ranjang hanya ada nakas kecil dengan laci yang berisi dompet, buku pengeluaran, dan benda-benda kecil yang patut disimpan, seperti bidak _shogi_ yang diberikan temannya—masih sama dengan teman ‘dari keluarga berada’ yang membelikannya sepatu bermerek dan menjadi motivasi Midorima dalam bermusik. 

Satu-satunya yang tidak ada di apartemen studio milik Midorima hanyalah dapur.  Lagipula ia juga payah dalam memasak.  Sehari-harinya, ia makan terkadang di kafe atau di restoran siap saji, atau kalau dompet sedang kempes ia memilih makan di ruang apartemen sebelahnya.  Itu adalah apartemen salah seorang teman lama yang entah kenapa selalu menjadi bagian dalam hidup Midorima.  Seseorang yang hiperaktif dan sebenarnya senang sekali bertandang ke apartemen Midorima hanya untuk mengacaukan tatanan tempat tidur Midorima dengan melonjak-lonjak di atasnya atau iseng melihat-lihat sheet musik Midorima meski ia tidak bisa membacanya, apalagi memahaminya.  Seorang teman yang hanya Midorima minta bantuan jika ia sedang dalam keterpaksaan yang amat sangat memaksanya.  Tetapi sebenarnya teman itu tidak keberatan jika Midorima sering-sering meminta tolong padanya karena ia justru akan senang sekali.

Empat tahun yang lalu Midorima berhasil membeli ponsel baru dari penghasilannya sendiri.  Ia mulai mengikuti tren dengan menggunakan ponsel pintar, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak memanfaatkan fitur-fitur modern.  Ia masih tetap menggunakan fitur surel untuk menjaga komunikasi dengan beberapa teman dekat, termasuk dengan temannya yang kaya itu.  Tetapi kotak masuk surel sudah lama tidak dihuni oleh e-mail dari seseorang yang selalu Midorima nantikan.  Kotak masuknya hanya berisi spam-spam dari akun-akun sosial medianya—yang kebanyakan sudah ditelantarkan—atau notifikasi ‘no-reply’ dari beberapa korporasi tempat dulu Midorima pernah bekerja selama beberapa bulan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke tempat lain.  Hidup Midorima terasa hampa baginya—setidaknya ini adalah dua tahun terburuk dalam hidupnya.  Sebelumnya, ia cukup senang dan cukup sering bertemu dengan teman dekatnya, namun akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka di ambang kehancuran.

Surel terakhir yang masuk ke alamatnya—tidak termasuk berbagai macam spam dan notifikasi—adalah dari akun bernama Akashi Seijuurou.  Sangat singkat, namun padat dan cukup membuat Midorima mengeluarkan baterai ponselnya selama berminggu-minggu.  Tidak ada balasan yang dikirim oleh Midorima.  Ia hanya mendiamkannya berdebu di sana, tanpa ia tahu orang tersebut selalu menunggu pesan balasan, yang ternyata hanya sebatas di dalam kepala Midorima saja.

Kosong.  Midorima merasa kosong, meski apartemen sebelahnya selalu gaduh oleh suara.  Meski berulang kali tetangganya selalu berusaha mengganggunya—menggodanya dengan berbagai cara yang sama sekali tak ada yang berhasil—Midorima merasa seseorang yang menjadi pemeran utamalah yang selama ini ia harapkan berada di sisinya. 

Sesaat setelah musim gugur bertahun-tahun yang lalu, sang protagonis dalam cerita sudah memutuskan sendiri bagaimana alur kehidupannya.  Ia memilih untuk tidak pernah melanjutkan ceritanya lagi, seperti bagaimana sheet-sheet musik instrumennya dibiarkan begitu saja.  Ia memutuskan untuk tidak pernah lagi memulai suatu cerita baru.  Midorima sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hidupnya yang biasa-biasa saja. 

…

Tolong, jangan biarkan aku jatuh lebih dalam lagi…

Ini anomali. 

Jangan mencoba membuatku terpuruk lebih dalam lagi.  Cukup, jangan bicara lagi. 

Andai aku dan kamu tidak terjalin cerita yang sama.  Andai aku dan kamu tak pernah jatuh cinta.

…

_“Shintarou.”  Sebuah suara penuh karisma, namun di dalamnya tersirat sebuah keputusasaan.  Midorima menoleh ke belakang melewati bahunya, setelah sebelumnya menghentikan langkah kakinya.  Musim gugur sudah melewati minggu pertamanya, daun-daun yang menguning telah meranggas memenuhi seisi aspal.  Sepatu Midorima mengeluarkan suara ‘kresek kresek’ ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di atas dedaunan._

_“Aku ingin bicara sesuatu.”_

_“Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi.”_

_“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu tidak seharusnya dibicarakan lagi?” Pemuda berambut merah magenta itu melangkah, mendekati Midorima, menyentuh bahunya, namun Midorima sama sekali tidak bergeming._

_“Apa yang selama ini kita jalani tidak akan pernah menemui akhir yang indah.  Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja.” Midorima melangkah, namun lengannya ditahan dengan kekuatan yang tak terbantahkan—meski tubuhnya besar, ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa kekuatan itu membuatnya tak ingin mencoba melawan._

_“Kau membantahku, Shintarou?”_

_“Ya Tuhan Akashi, demi hal apa di dunia ini yang membuatku harus tunduk padamu? Kau bukan dewa! Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengubah takdir!” Emosi yang meluap-luap secara tidak terkontrol membuat Midorima berhasil menghempaskan kekuatan yang selama ini menahannya untuk terus diam, yang mengikat berjuta-juta kata dalam pusara benaknya—kata-kata yang tak terucapkan, namun bersarang di sana._

_“Kau benar.  Aku tak bisa mengubah takdir kita,” ucap Akashi dengan kepala tertunduk, senyumannya pahit membuat hati Midorima serasa dihunjam ribuan panah beracun._

…

Bertahun-tahun silam, ketika Midorima masih melihat warna-warni dalam bingkai hidupnya, ia berharap dapat terjebak dalam lini masa itu selamanya.  Tak masalah karena dalam dekapannya, sosok Akashi Seijuurou berdiam.  Tak masalah karena mereka bisa terus memandang melewati mata satu sama lain.  Tak masalah karena Midorima masih bisa mencium bibir itu kapanpun dia mau, memeluk tubuh mungil itu setiap pagi dan malam, dan mengatakan padanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tak terbayangkan baginya bahwa masa itu harus hilang dihembus prahara, lenyap hingga hanya menyisakan serpihan kenangan yang berubah pahit ketika diingat.  Saat itu, tinju Midorima bertabrakan dengan kaca di kamar mandinya, darah bercucuran dari buku-buku jarinya.  Giginya beradu, bergemeletuk.  Tangisnya bisu, namun tetesan air mata itu nyata.

Akashi Seijuurou pergi dari kehidupannya.  Seseorang—yang Midorima terlanjur paham, bahwa tanpa dirinya, ia takkan bisa menjalani hidup dengan cara yang sama lagi—perlahan menghilang, diiringi dengan gugurnya daun-daun di musim semi serta angin yang merangsek melalui jendela kamarnya, menerbangkan serbuk-serbuk bunga kekuningan.

Kata-kata terakhir mereka sukses menghancurkan jembatan yang telah mereka bangun bersama selama bertahun-tahun.  Puing-puingnya tenggelam ditelan arus sungai di bawahnya, hanyut, tak terlihat lagi wujudnya.  Pemandangan terakhir yang dilihat Midorima sebelum Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya adalah mata Akashi dan rona di pipinya.  Matanya bening seperti kaca, memantulkan bayangan Midorima yang semakin mengecil, mengecil, hingga tinggal sekecil noktah.  Midorima tidak tahu apakah bulir air mata itu berhasil jatuh menuruni rona pipinya atau tidak.  Mungkinkah setelah tubuh tersebut membelakanginya, senyuman penuh kemenangan terukir di wajahnya? Tidak ada yang tahu.  Tidak juga Midorima Shintarou.

“Jangan pernah berani untuk berbalik lagi, Seijuurou…” bisik Midorima dalam pilu, membiarkan kepalanya dihujani daun-daun yang berguguran, dijejaki angin. 

Ia tak peduli lagi.

…

_Shintarou… ayo kita mencoba lagi._

_-akashi seijuurou_

Midorima mengeluarkan baterai ponselnya, membantingnya hingga bertubrukan dengan dinding apartemennya.

“Persetan,” bisiknya, dipenuhi amarah.

…

Hari itu, Midorima hendak berangkat ke kantornya ketika melihat sebuah persegi berwarna kuning pastel terlelap di antara celah daun pintu apartemennya.

Ia berjongkok memungut benda itu dan ketika ia membaliknya, ia tidak tahu lagi apakah ia masih bisa bernapas atau tidak.

**_Akashi Seijuurou & Kuro Tetsuko_ **

_Midorima Shintarou, you were invited to the wedding_

Tak ada isak tangis, tak ada pukulan di cermin, Midorima menaruh undangan pernikahan itu di atas meja makan dan pergi keluar dari apartemennya, menutup pintu.

…

Dua jam yang lalu, Akashi Seijuurou berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Midorima, menyelipkan undangan tersebut di celah pintu apartemen yang benar-benar sempit, lalu berbisik kepada perempuan berkulit sepucat salju di sampingnya.

“Dia adalah seorang rekan terbaik di masa lalu.”

“Kini?”

Akashi menjawab dengan senyuman.

**-fin-**

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi pertama yang saya tulis untuk AkaMido / MidoAka archive. Sebenarnya hanya menyempurnakan draft lama yang sudah berjamur, saya kira kenapa tidak coba selesaikan, hitung-hitung bikin hastag #mencobaproduktif jadi cukup efektif buat menyemangati saya xD  
> Crossposted dari akun FFN saya. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima!


End file.
